Godzilla: The Movie (2014 Version)
The film starts with a nuclear bomb testing sight being built on an island, where the last living dinosaur, Gojirasaurus, has been in a coma underground for over 1000 centuries. Years later, a nuclear bomb is tested that awakens the Gojirasaurus awakens and is mutated. It emerges from several miles underground and rampages through the testing sight, killing several scientists. The Gojirasaurus walks into the water where it swims from the ruins of the testing sight. Later, underwater, some Japanese scientists are searching for the mutant Gojirasaurus. They give up after several hours of unsuccesful searching, and return to Tokyo. However, they see that the Gojirasaurus attacked while they were in the submarine. The Gojirasaurus is shot with missiles and driven back into the water, and begins heading to New York. The American military is alerted that the Gojirasaurus is heading to New York. Back at the testing sight, a team sent to investigate discover a centipede infected by the nuclear blast, which has grown to a size similar to that of the Gojirasaurus. Amazed, they try to capture the centipede. However, when they're plan backfires, they are killed by the centipede. The centipede returns to it's homes, where it discovers it's nuclear eggs have hatched. The babies are scared off when a surprise missile strike by the air force nearly kills them. The centipede flees to search for it's babies while avoiding the missiles. The centipede disappears into the jungle as it is chased by the air force helicopters. Later, in New York, the city is being evacuated, with only a small ammount of the people having gotten out of the city, when the Gojirasaurus rises from the water and uses it's atomic breath it got from the nuclear energy to destroy some buildings and army tanks. It rampages through the city, smashing some buildings with it's tails an burning down others with it's atomic breath. Army tanks start shooting at the Gojirasaurus, but with no success. The Gojirasaurus picks up a tanks and throws it at an air force helicopter, causing them both to fall out of the sky and explode. A daring news reporter is reporting live on the creature's rampage, and dubs it "Godzilla", when all of the sudden the camera man is hit with a blast of atomic breath. The news reporter runs screaming as Godzilla destroys more buildings. A group of soldiers, led by Duncan Hadbert, shoot the creature with bazookas. The creature is knocked over onto a building. It gets back up and flees into the water, dodging missiles and other attacks. Months later, as the city is being repaired, Duncan Hadbert discovers a blood drop from the creature, and brings it to the labs at Area 51. The scientists discover that the creature's DNA contains nuclear energy. They begin working on a serum to kill the creature, using the DNA sample. Duncan and some scientists begin theorizing about the nuclear creature's origins, when the giant centipede emerges from the ocean and attacks Area 51. Duncan and some other soldiers go to get their bazookas, only to see that they have been crushed by the centipede. The centipede kills some of the soldiers, with only Duncan and 2 others escaping alive. The entire facility is evacuated as the creature crushes it. Duncan and the other survivors run as the creature rampages after them. The survivors are rescued by an air force helicopter, which takes them off to another base. At the base, General McTorsky explains his plans of building a robot to defeat the monsters. A scientist comes and shows the survivors their robot blue-prints. The robot's name is "Jet Jaguar". Suddenly, they are alerted that "Godzilla" has returned and is destroying Hollywood. Duncan and several others arrive in Hollywood and are attacked almost immediately by the nuclear dinosaur. Godzilla is shot in the face by a missile, and runs to attack the tank that shot him, leaving the soldiers in one piece. The soldiers spred out to get a good aim on the monster's head so they can attempt to blast it right off. However, the soldiers are confronted once more by Godzilla, who just finished destroying the tank. Most of them escape, while 6 of them are killed. Duncan and the other survivors get on top of a building, out of the creature's sight and reach, thens start shooting at it's eyes. The creature closes it's now-bleedig eyes and shoots a blast of atomic breath into the air. The blast hits the building the soldiers are on, causing it to collapse. Duncan and the other soldiers survive, but are injured. They decide to evacuate the city as they are getting nowhere trying to shoot down Godzilla. They start by evacuating people out of a burning building, and then go to a hotel. They run through the entire hotel telling people to get out and run out of the city. Duncan finds himself trapped when Godzilla shoots a blast of atomic breath at the ceiling of the hotel, causing it to collapse behind Duncan. Duncan tries climbing over the debris, but it suddenly bursts into flames. Duncan starts smashing a hole in the wall with the back of his gun, and then escapes through the hole as the entire hallway he was in collapses. He gets everyone else out of the building and leads them to an air port, where everyone gets onto a plane out of the city. Category:Fan Fiction